


Revolution Begins

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Charlie is too polite, Vaggie is an angry bean, Weapons AU, and I love them both, characters turning into weapons, charlie will make a great queen, whole new world!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: The second part of The Sparks of Revolution. Charlie and Vaggie have travelled, from the Palace that Charlie had called home for so long, to enact on the beginning of a plan that Charlie hops will and the cruelty faced by her Weaponry subjects.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Liberté Égalité  Fraternité ou Mort





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie huffed as she dropped herself into one of the booths benches, hunching over the table in thought. Vaggie sat down slowly, across from her on the other bench at the booth, placing her spear onto the table. The Weaponry was investigating the pub, squinting her eyes in suspicion. Finally, her eyes landed back on Charlie who seemed deflated and deep in a world of her own with her brows furrowed and chin resting on her crossed arms in front of her. The princess was staring intently at a stain on the table. 

The duo had traveled for three days now and had finally come to the town of Libidine; where Valentino ran his business. The Lord ran what he considered “ideal jobs” for Weaponry, but it was actually a fancy looking slave shop where the subjected Weaponry were treating no less that literal tools. Though she had never seen it, Charlie had heard stories. she had seen the scars on faces and the frightened posture of slaves bought from Val by her parents, the Queen and King. The Princess had even witnessed the cruelty within the conference room of the Palace the day she and Vaggie had let. That beaustifl, silent Weaponry Val kept with him at all times; he had looked so frightened when Val had turned to talk to him. 

Charlie had seen most of the cruelty, or in reality she had seen the aftermath. She had however heard plenty of stories, even snippets of conversations between Weilders themselves, including the Lords and Ladies of the land and her own Father, the King. They all spoke so lowly of Weaponry. It shok her to her very core and angered her greatly. 

That’s why this plan of hers was so important to her. The first Weaponry she wanted to help was the handsome one with Val at the meeting, and she was pretty sure they’d be back in Libidine by now. If they weren’t, they would be tomorrow. Val couldn’t be away from his business for long times, he was nervous like that. Unfortunately, Charlie wouldn’t be able to grab his prized Weaponry unless he was home.

“Hey, you okay?” Vaggie asked, interrupting her thoughts with a hand to her arm, a soft look of concern on her usually strong stoic face. 

Charlie smiled back at her, attempting to reassure her. “Yeh, I just...really hope this goes our way...” she trailed off. Charlie usually wasn’t nervous about her plans but this was Val and he was not someone she wanted to mess around with too much. A quick in and out mission, thats what she wanted. She had heard some stories from Weaponry staff in the Palace of how he treated Weaponry. Even his own Wielder staff weren’t safe from his wrath when he got even the slightest bit annoyed. You certainly didn’t want to be his enemy, it was most definitely fatal. 

“Well, let's go over the plan again. That always cheers you up!” Vaggie offered, trying to smile back as she flagged down a waitress and looking slightly annoyed when the waitress looked her way before turning back to the bar. "Huh...Bitch..." Vaggie sneered. 

“I suppose you’re right...” Charlie sighed. At the beginning of those three days getting here, she had been her usual optimistic self. But the closer and closer she got to putting her plan in action, the more her optimism wavered, which frightened her. Charlie bit her lip. Was she making the right decision doing all this? 

She looked to Vaggie, her gaze catching the red eye-patch she kept hidden under her silvery hair. Charlie’s heart clenched as determination filled her. This decision wasn’t for her to make and she wasn’t allowed to quit. She was the heir to the throne and, dammit, she would help her suffering people however she could. 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie grinned at the other girl. “Okay!” She said, feeling a little better. “The plan goes like this: we go to Valentino’s, scope the place out and figure out our next move. If he’s in, great! We enact phase two of the plan which is...” she gestured excitedly for Vaggie to finish her line. Charlie had said the plan so frequently over the journey that she’d be surprised if Vaggie hadn’t learnt it by now. 

Vaggie smirked, trying not to laugh. “We go in, find the Weaponry, get out.” She responded quickly and to the point. There was playful affection in her eye as she watched Charlie squeal in delight.

“I’m so glad you remembered!” Charlie beamed excitedly, her eyes retaining that sparkle Vaggie had missed in the moments the Princess had been sad. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes in good nature. “How could I forget. It’s all I’ve heard the past few days!” she teased.

Charlie waved a hand at her as if shooing the notion. “Psssh!” She hissed, smiling cheekily. Charlie then took on a more serious expression as she stared Vaggie in the eye. “It’s important to know. Now, if something goes wrong, or we get split up-“

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a rendezvous point when we get to Val’s.” Vaggie said, taking Charlie’s hand and patting it. “Besides, I’m not letting you out of my sight that easily.” She told her, smirking mischievously. 

Charlie flushed and nodded shyly. “Heh heh, of course...” she said, her heart skipping a beat. 

“What can I get you two?” The waitress Vaggie had tried to flag down early finally came over, hip cocked as she looked down at them. She was a largish older woman, busty and mean looking with a sour face. Her attitude and tone didn imply the best customer service, maybe she wasn’t having the best of days Charlie figured.

“Hi! Uh...I’ll have a water.” Charlie asked, stumbling over her words but smiling brightly as though that smile would help the waitress smile back. It didnt. 

Vaggie watched her softly until she realised Charlie was looking at her expectantly and she jumped. “Oh! Uh, yeh, same!” Vaggie gasped nervously, turning a shade of pink at having been caught staring. 

The waitress sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she walked off. 

“Jeez, what’s her problem?” Vaggie snapped under breath, straightening up. Charlie didn’t blame her, the waitress could have been a little nicer but oh well. No harm no foul. 

“Do you think it’d be better if we split up when we go to Valentino’s?” Charlie asked, a little out of nowhere as she picked at some of the dirt on the table with a clean, manicured nail. 

Vaggie froze. “What?! No? We’re stronger together!” She hissed, looking around nervously. Charlie bit her lip. She had a point, after all, Vaggie was a Weaponry. What would happen to her if Valentino caught her alone? Charlie felt a fierce protective anger flush through her. 

“Mm, you’re right. Forget I said that.” She stated plainly, looking around the pub too. It was quite busy with mostly male patrons. The booth they sat in hid them well in the dingy room and they had a clear enough view of the front door should they need to leave unexpectedly. “Should we find somewhere to stay the night? You know, after Valentino’s?”

“No offence Char, but if we’re successful in our mission, I’d rather get the hell out of here as fast as I could with the Weaponry guy.” Vaggie told her, glaring at a buff man with black hair and leather armour. He was busying himself with trying to carry three tankards of ale to his table which was the booth behind Charlie. “We should get going in a bit. We don’t want to stay too long, someone here might recognise you.” Vaggie then said, still watching the man as if he could be one of the people she had talked about.

“Here ya go girls, that’ll be two bronze pieces.” The waitress said, placing down two glasses of...water? It was hard to say, Charlie was sure water shouldn’t be a slightly brownish colour with bits floating at the bottom. She grinned at the waitress weakly, looking a little ill.

“You can’t honestly-“ Vaggie was about to snap at the waitress but Charlie beat her to the punch.

“Thank you! Uh, here?” Charlie gasped, leaping across the table to cover Vaggie’s mouth. The silver-haired girl scowled at her as Charlie passed two bronze pieces to the woman, who again rolled her eyes and walked away. 

“Charlie?” Vaggie snapped, smacking her fists on the table in outrage. 

“What happened to not getting recognised? You starting a fight with bar staff is going to do just that!” Charlie chuckled. She grimaced at the water and pushed it away from herself. “I’d say we best be on our way.” She told her companion. 

Vaggie nodded and got up from her seat, picking up the spear she’d placed on the table as she did. Charlie followed her. 

As they left, they didn’t notice a pair of red eyes peak up over from behind the side Charlie had been sat on. “Down your drink Husker, we’re leaving.” Was spoken in a hushed voice, followed by whispered cursing of another as 'Husker' downed three tankards of ale.


	2. Chapter 2

Near the woods of Libidine, tucked neatly out the way if you weren't looking for it, sat an imposing Manor house. Its walls white with perfectly aligned windows, gleaming in the low sunlight of dusk. More tall walls surrounded the property in its entirety, acting as a high fence. Within those walls was a large courtyard adorned with well-manicured plants, an elaborate fountain gracing its centre. The whole estate could very well be described as classy, regal even, despite the happenings within.

Perched in one of the trees to the front of the Manor, not too close to be seen but close enough to peer in, were the Princess and her companion. Charlie held in her hands a telescope with which she was observing the courtyard and its activities. 

“What’s happening?” Vaggie asked, scanning the forest floor in case anyone came upon them. 

Charlie hummed, zooming the telescope a little more. “Hmm...there’s a lot of people in the courtyard. A welcome party maybe? Lots of servants?” She looked a little closer. Down in the courtyard, men and women in servant and guard uniform could be seen bustling around, moving items and talking hurriedly. From where they were, Charlie could just about see into the front windows, which only the bottom ones seemed to contain rushing movement also. 

“A welcome party?” Vaggie questioned. “Could that mean Val’s coming?” She asked. 

Charlie shrugged. “Sounds about right? Unless he’s home and expecting a guest. Either way, I’m assuming he’ll be seen at some point.” Charlie stated rather optimistically. 

Vaggie huffed a laugh at that. “Whatever you say.” she shrugged, continuing her lookout mission.

The gates of the courtyard open and a car could be heard. “Oh!” Charlie gasped, moving her vision to the large gates and catching a glimpse of shiny metal.

“What?” Vaggie hissed, almost falling out of the tree as she jumped at the sound, before moving her head close to Charlie’s as though she might see what she was seeing. 

“Someone’s arriving.” Charlie stated, zooming her telescope a little more. 

“Oh? Who is it?” Vaggie asked impatiently. 

Charlie squinted through the telescope as a clean, white Rolls-Royce rolled up to the front of the house. Any servants outside stopped and stood to attention as the footman stepped ou the front of the car to open the back door. “It’s him.” Charlie sneered, not trying to hide the disgust in her voice, watching as Valentino excited the car. He was tall and imposing in his red fur coat and top hat, every inch a terrifyingly powerful Lord. 

He turned to his car and reached in, yanking someone else out. Charlie took a sharp breath. “What? What?” Vaggie snapped, trying to keep calm and quiet. 

“It’s the Weaponry...” Charlie breathed. She took in the man’s demeanour as well as she could. He cowered under Valentino’s grip as the Lord yanked him forward, sending him tripping into the gravel of the path before them. “That bastard...” Charlie hissed. 

“Who? The Weaponry?” Vaggie asked, confused. 

Charlie pulled away from her telescope, wrinkling her nose. “Wha-? No, Val!” She whispered, frowning. Vaggie shrugged; she couldn’t see so what was Charlie expecting. 

The Princess looked back into her telescope as Valentino and his Weaponry entered the Manor. “The bird is in the nest.” Charlie stated cryptically, closing her telescope and placing it back in her backpack. 

It was Vaggie’s turn to turn her nose up. “What does that mean?” She asked, turning to face the princess. 

“It’s a code word? You know, like spies?” Charlie explained, grinning. 

Vaggie shook her head, exasperated. “Char, the thing with code words is that both parties have to understand it?” She lectured the Princess, looking amused rather than upset. 

Charlie shrugged. “I thought it’d be obvious? Ya know, the bird is Val and the nest being-“

Vaggie put a finger to Charlie’s lips. “Okay, I get it.” She chuckled. 

The princess flushed and giggled. “Heh heh...good, good!” She nodded. “Let’s get down, I think. It’ll be dark soon. We’ll go then.” 

Vaggie nodded and one after the other they carefully climbed back down, Charlie first. Once back on the floor, Charlie grinned at Vaggie and stuck her thumbs up. The plan was going well so far. 

“Let’s go find a way in.” The Princess told her companion excitedly.

“Not so fast.” Came a new voice. One that sent chills up Charlie’s spine despite its deceptively pleasant tone. Slowly, she and Vaggie turned to face the voice. Three shadowy figures stood before them under the trees, hidden in the darkness. The tallest and thinnest one stepped forward, a large menacing grin on his face. “What exactly is the Princess of Infernum doing all~ the way out here in Libidine?”


	3. Chapter 3

Vaggie raised her spear from behind her back, holding it in front of her threateningly as she moved closer to Charlie. “And who the hell are you?” She snapped, sneering menacingly at the stranger. And this guy was certainly strange, dressed in different red shades with a tatty, faded red overcoat. At his hip was a fancy looking rapier that sent alarm bells ringing in Vaggie's mind.

“And how do you know who I am?” Charlie added, reaching for her sword. She too saw the rapier tucked in his belt and she wasn’t taking any chances. 

The man raised his palms to them as a sign of peace but still hadn’t removed that scary smile that stretched across his face. “Now now ladies, I’m a friend.” He told them, though his tone wasn't too convincing.

Vaggie scoffed. “Yeah right, and we’re supposed to believe that? Why are you here outside Valentino’s place?” She demanded, pointing her spear closer to him. "Seems mighty suspicious to me." she accused.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He threw back dryly, a dangerous yet jovial look in his eyes. Was the bastard enjoying this confrontation? He shook his head, chuckling to himself. “No, as I’ve said, we’re here to help.” He told them, eyes glinting mischievously.

Charlie straightened, still suspicious, and gestured for Vaggie to lower her spear. “Who are 'we'?” She asked, looking down her nose at him with a questioning gaze. She glanced at the other, still hidden, figures in the shadows of the trees.

“Ah yes of course! I forgot. This right here is Husker,” he gestured to the man to his right as the two stepped out of the shadows. He stood at a height a little shorter to the first man who had to be at least 6ft, muscular but still quite lean. He had dark hair and a bored expression on his face, paired this his mostly dark brown leather ensemble. As Charlie eyed him, she got a feeling there was something about him he didn’t want her to know immediately on meeting him, a strange inkling she had that there was something more than meets the eye.

Vaggie gasped, raising her spear. “You’re the guy from the pub! You followed us out here?!” She hissed, looking ready to kill.

“Hmm, it would seem we have.” The first gut snarked, grinning cruelly at Vaggie. 

“¡Mira qué cabrón!” Vaggie snapped, shoving the spear towards the tall man’s face with a lot more intent to kill. The man seemed completely unfazed. Again, if anything, he seemed amused.

"Also, my name is Husk. This idiot is the only person I've ever fucking known to call me 'Husker'." The man, now known as Husk, stated dryly whilst eyeing Vaggie and her spear cautiously.

Ignoring the spear in front of his face, the man gestured the girl to his left. “This little darling is Nifty.” He said, continuing with his introductions as if his life wasn’t being threatened right now. The young girl identified as Nifty was much shorter than the two men, dressed in a dress with a large skirt, a big scarf wrapped around her neck and draping behind her. Charlie realised immediately the girl was a Weaponry and glanced back briefly to Husk. The man seemed agitated and annoyed.

Bringing her eyes back to the first man, she glared. “And you are?” 

The man grinned, clearly a fan of theatrics with this damned dramatic pause. “My name, my dear, is Alastor.” He told her, bowing curtly. 

Charlie frowned, as he’d heard that name before. Where has she heard it? She thought hard about the name for a moment, staring at Alastor for a moment as though that would help her remember it better.

“Char?” Vaggie asked, checking on her silence. She still had her weapon raised, ready to strike at any foul move.

Then it hit Charlie, and she smacked his fist into her open other hand in a eureka moment. She had heard his name at the conference before she left the Palace! They, specifically Vox at least, were talking angrily about an 'Alastor', and the name didn't exactly seem common to her. Charlie didn’t know why they had been discussing him though so she stared the man down skeptically. “The royal conference seemed upset with you-“

Husk broke out into a guffaw despite himself, followed by Nifty who giggled behind her hand. Alastor’s smirk grew into something much more amused. “Oh, my dear, I imagine they’re a lot more than just 'upset' with me.” He informed her cryptically, folding his arms behind his back as he grinned down at her. 

“The fucks that supposed to mean?” Vaggie snapped, thrusting her spear at them again and glaring. 

Charlie frowned. “I suppose so...Vox didn’t seem particularly fond of you...?” Charlie trailed off as a dangerous look flitted across Alastor’s face at the mention of the Lord's name. It surprised her, spooked her a little. 

Husk's laughter died down and he became serious as he nudged the taller man who seemed to snap out of it. “Apologies.” He coughed, straightening up his coat. “Anyway, how can we be of assistance? I’m assuming you’d like to gain entry to Val’s manor, considering you’re sneaking around and loudly proclaiming so!" he chuckled, taunting. "And what of this Weaponry you spoke of?” Alastor asked, talking quickly and beginning to circle the duo. It felt more like being circled by a vulture than a man and put the girls on edge. 

Vaggie bristled easily. “How much of our conversation did you fucking hear, asshole?!” She spat, spear still raised. 

Alastor lowered it with a long graceful finger as he came to her side. “My dear, word of advice: Don’t talk about your plans so loudly in a public place if you don’t want to be heard.” He told her, peering down his nose at her. 

“Gilipollas...” she huffed under her breath angrily, raising the spear once again after he passed. He moved back in front of them again, crossing his arms behind his back. 

“Sooo...what?” Charlie was confused. “You want to help? Why? What have you got to gain?” The princess asked, eyeing the man warily. 

Alastor’s grin grew more if that was even possible. His smirk was already wide enough to split his face after all! “I have my reasons, mostly that I like to cause a little chaos with these no good lords.” He told her, that dangerous look in his eyes again, like looking into the eyes of a hungry wild cat. 

Charlie frowned, pouting. She thought about how it would be better to have more hands than just her and Vaggie. Maybe they could be the distraction while she and Vaggie went and found the Weaponry. She looked back into Alastor’s eyes, his head tilted. “What’ya say? Partners?” He asked, tone of voice conniving as he offered his hand to shake. 

The Princess eyed the hand. She didn’t trust shaking it like her body was stopping her. Vaggie tugged her gently to face her and Charlie went willingly. “Are you actually going to let him help?” Vaggie asked her quietly, glancing at Alastor suspiciously out the corner of her eye. 

“It might be good? Five pairs of hands are better than two...” Charlie told her, giving Vaggie jazz hands to go with what she had said, smiling nervously as she did. 

Vaggie didn’t look convinced, her mouth tilted and brow furrowed. “You sure? I mean, this guy is super shady?” She pointed out. 

“I know, but I’ve been raised on how to make deals go my way. I can handle this!” Charlie told her, trying to hide her growing nervousness. 

She turned back to Alastor who looked down at her, amused. “Look, you can help. But if you do anything to jeopardise our mission, I won't hesitate to kill you.” Charlie told him coldly, surprising herself and vaggie.

The grin on Alastor's face never wavered and he seemed to find the threat funny. “My dear,” he said, getting into her face. “I’d like to see you try...” he said ominously, tone of voice dropping a few octaves and forboding. 

There was a silence as the two stared each other out, Charlie desperately searching for any sign that her threat hit something in Alastor, but the man was a brick wall to read. She sighed, before grinning enthusiastically. “Let’s do this then.”


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to set and dusk was starting to settle, the group of five trotted quietly amongst the brush. Lead by Alastor and Charlie as the Princess followed the former curiously, watching what he did.

The man was in his element, slipping into the shadows and shifting behind trees. Charlie realised that this was something he did on the regular clearly and it dawned on her that there was still so much about him that she didn’t know yet. After all, she had only just met this man.

Charlie frowned, squinting up at the man as he peered around a tree. Behind him, a couple of paces away was a small white painted wooden door that was barely visible against the white wall of the manor. It wasn’t guarded which alerted Charlie. “Where are his men?” She asked Alastor, confused. 

“This is an old servant door. I found it the other day funnily enough. I’ve yet to enter Valentino’s Manor so I thank you for this opportunity.” Alastor told her with a humorous tone of voice, still glancing around the doorway for anyone possibly lurking. “I believe it’s locked and probably not used, possibly leading to where servants would have been. Maybe the kitchen?” He added, deep in thought. Charlie wondered if he was now talking to himself. 

The Princess hummed in thought, turning to Vaggie who was stood behind another tree. Behind her, by another tree hid Husk and Nifty. Vaggie caught her eye and put her thumbs up with a questioning look, asking if she could head over. Before Charlie could respond, Vaggie gaped as she looked behind her. The princess whipped her head around to find Alastor gone. 

She turned towards the door to see that Alastor had sprinted over and was currently fiddling with the lock. Glancing around warily, Charlie followed. “What are you doing?” She whispered, trying to see his hands and the lock. 

Alastor held a small lock kit, fiddling with the lock. He didn’t respond to Charlie, only focusing on his work with another grin still fixed on his face. Behind the Princess, Vaggie came over with her spear raised. Husk and Nifty joined her, the former pulling out two duel blades with black handles. 

Husk and Alastor glanced to each other, Alastor’s grin growing as a soft click could be heard from the lock. He swung the door open slowly, pushing it in and against something. He shoved it a little more forcefully, making whatever was blocking it move forward too, before sweeping into the darkened room inside. Husk and Nifty followed closely without hesitation. Charlie and Vaggie glanced at each other in surprise before rushing in too. 

Behind the door was a dark room that appeared to be storage, filled with boxes and spare sheets. Husk lit a match, giving them minimal light as Alastor found another door. Using the small light given by the match, Alastor was able to unlock that door too. They then found themselves in a darkened corridor of the manor. It wasn’t decorated and was instead simple in design which led Charlie to believe it was the servant's wing. She glanced at Vaggie again with a thoughtful look before rushing forwards to walk alongside Alastor. 

“You know what you’re doing, right?” She asked him quietly. 

Alastor sighed, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye. “Yes, dear. I’m the distraction. And don’t worry, I have plenty of ideas.” Alastor drawled menacingly, his voice dripping with the unknown threats he was conjuring in his head. Charlie wasn’t sure if she felt relief or worry at his tone.

Abruptly, Alastor stopped in front of her. She was just able to stop herself from walking into him before peeking around his form to see a door had opened along the corridor up ahead. The group froze as someone walked out through the door. From the corner of her eye, Charlie caught sight of Alastor gripping his Rapier and pulling it slowly out of its sheath. There was a smile on his face Charlie didn’t trust as he eyed the person ahead of them.

Charlie jumped into action, gripping his wrist and halting his movements. Alastor instantly looked down at her. “What are you doing?!” She hissed, trying to stay quiet and glaring up at Alastor.

A man, clearly a Weaponry based on the marks on his hands, came out of the room. He didn’t see them as he left to walk the opposite way. 

“I’m dispatching him, we don’t need witnesses.” Alastor tutted, trying to pull away from the princess but her grip on his wrist was steadfast. 

Charlie’s glare was intense. “He’s a Weaponry, you dunce! We’re not killing him!” She snapped, her voice getting a little louder. The man ahead of them stopped but didn’t turn around, not that Alastor or Charlie noticed as the duo scowled at each other. 

The knowledge of this man being a Weaponry stilled Alastor, but he continued his glare back at Charlie. “Well, what would you rather do? Have him go tell Valentino of our group breaking in?” He asked snottily. 

“Well no but-!” 

There was a thump and then the sound of a large mass slumping to the ground. Charlie and Alastor looked up to find Husk holding the man up before he hit the floor. “There. Ya fucking welcome.” Husk grumbled, placing the man down gently without looking at the two. “Now can we move this the fuck along?” He asked, crossing his arms. Charlie evaluates him, realising he looked suddenly like a disapproving parent. 

Alastor sheathed his sword, startling Charlie. “Of course! Let’s keep going!” He snapped, his voice deceptively chipper with a dangerous edge to it. The Princess wondered if she had annoyed him, but didn't feel too awful about it since she felt her opinion was justified.

Charlie watched as Alastor walked towards Husk, the two talking quietly for a moment between themselves, before lifting the fallen Weaponry together and moving him to the room he had just come out of. It turned out it was his room, a small simple bedroom. They placed him down on his bed and left the room, closing the door behind them. “Shall we.” Alastor grinned maniacally, gesturing ahead. He then turned on his heel without waiting for a response, marching down the hall. 

Nifty and Husk quickly match pace with Alastor, walking closely behind him. Vaggie and Charlie shared a look of suspicious confusion as they followed. 

The group of them walked till they came to a door that opened up to a few hallways and a servants stairway. Alastor glanced around quickly, humming thoughtfully to himself as he opened the door a crack, Charlie coming up beside him as he pointed. “We’ll be heading this way.” Alastor stated, pointing up the stairs he could see through the door. “I’d suggest you and you associate head that way.” He told Charlie, pointing to a corridor behind the stairs. 

“What exactly are you planning to do?” Charlie asked, cocking a brow at the man. She eyed the hallway Alastor had pointed to for them to go down, noting how dark and empty it seemed.

“And how do you know which way we should go?” Vaggie added accusingly, tightening her grip on her spear and shooting a glare to Alastor which he ignored. 

Alastor chuckled darkly. “Please, my dear, if I wanted to set you up...or kill you off...I would have done so when I met you back in the forest." he drawled, bored but with an amused tone of voice. "And to answer your question in brief though; I’ve been planning this attack for a while.” Alastor had said, with the same tone as one would use to lecture a child before his voice dropped devilishly. 

With dramatic flair, not waiting for Vaggie or Charlie to respond, Alastor pushed past the door after checking the coast was clear, closely followed by Nifty. Husk turned to the girls. “If you survive and find that Weaponry, we’ll see you later at the rendezvous point.” He told them, voice distracted and straight to the point. With that, Husk followed after the other two. 

Charlie turned to Vaggie, smiling softly. “Well, he seems to know what he’s talking about...” Charlie started, wincing as she thought of how she could word her thoughts better. “Shall we head down where he told us to go?” She asked. 

Vaggie crossed her arms. “What if it’s a trap?” The Weaponry huffed, looking concerned. She really didn’t trust Alastor, and Charlie couldn’t blame her. 

The princess sighed. “It’s the only lead we’ve got. Perhaps I should have planned this better...” Charlie chuckled nervously. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out, straightening up. Shakily, Charlie offered Vaggie her hand. “Come on, in and out like we said.” She reminded her teasingly, grinning down at her companion. 

Vaggie looked at the offered hand and then up at Charlie’s smiling face. She gave a small smile of her own and a breathy chuckle. “Dammit. Alright. Just stay where I can see you.” Vaggie told her, taking the hand and squeezing it. 

Charlie peaked through the door and checked the coast was clear. When she deemed it so, she tugged Vaggie along with her to the corridor Alastor had pointed to.


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess willed her heart to steady as anxiety coursed through her. This corridor was grand and tall, paintings of what Charlie assumed was Val’s family lined the walls and were cast in shadow, framed with gold. It felt eerie, looking at the paining's eyes, as though Valentino was watching the duo through them. 

“This place feels...weird.” Vaggie stated, her grip on Charlie’s hand tightening. It briefly crossed Charlie’s mind that maybe Vaggie felt like that because she was a Weaponry, and this was the last place a Weaponry would want to be. The Princess felt a little guilty at that, bringing Vaggie was not fair on the Weaponry even though Charlie knew she could handle herself if need be.

“I get what you mean...” Charlie chuckled weakly. She glanced out the windows to the right of her along the hall, looking down on a lush garden with rose bushes and fancy bush sculpture. It seemed a bit ridiculous to her; Val didn't seem the type to enjoy a garden the way Charlie's mother did. She thought of her mother's tea garden, filled with red flowers of all types. Charlie had always found the colour red too harsh but she used to appreciate the smell.

Deep in thought, Charlie almost missed the figure outside. The princess froze. “Wait a minute...” 

“What?” Vaggie asked as Charlie pulled away from her to look out the window, pressing her hands and forehead against the glass and peering out.

Charlie couldn’t believe her eyes. “Th-that's him!” She gasped, pointing down into the garden. Sat by a luxurious fountain was the Weaponry from the conference room a few days ago, back curved and he stared into the water. He lazily twirled a gloved finger in the pool of the fountain, his face hidden but Charlie recognised his bright blonde hair. “We gotta get outside!” She stated, grabbing Vaggie’s hand and pulling her along to the end of the hallway where they reached a crossroad in their path. 

Without hesitation, Charlie yanked the pair of them down the right side towards a large open conservatory. Windows surrounding them, as well as tall exotic greenery and flowers. Charlie kept moving, heading to the open door that led to the garden. 

Standing in the garden, Charlie realised how beautiful this land was. She glanced around, finding flower gardens, fountains, and trees in the medium-sized, high-walled area. It was peaceful, except for the sound of a muffled voice. Heading into the direction she believed she saw the Weaponry, finding him still slouched over the fountain. 

He seemed distressed, clutching at his hair and shaking slightly. Charlie immediately moved towards him, prepared to comfort him. Vaggie grabbed her just before she could move too close though, shooting her a suspicious look when Charlie turned back to her.

As she did, Charlie’s foot fell hard on the stone tiles around the fountain, making a small thudding sound. The man froze and sat up straight, wiping away tears quickly. He wore an expression of terror as he glanced around for someone until he saw that it was Charlie and Vaggie that had made the noise, and then his face morphed into a look of confusion and suspicion. “You...?” He breathed out in disbelief. 

Charlie gave an awkward smile and wave. “Me.” She agreed, gesturing to herself. “And this is Vaggie.” Charlie turned to point to her companion, who was still on high alert as she peered around the garden and into the windows near them for anyone walking past. Charlie placed her hands on her knees to get more to his level. “What’s your name?” She asked kindly. 

The man watched her in bewilderment. His eyes darted between the Princess and Vaggie rapidly, as if processing his current situation. “What?” He asked dumbly, sneering. 

Charlie tried to be gracious, smiling gently at the man and giggling softly. “Your name. We’re here to help get you out of here.” She told him, straight to the point and as optimistic as ever as she put her hand out in a gesture to help him up. 

Now the man was looking at her hand, then her face, then her hand again before giving her a sidelong glare. “What are you talking about? Why-? What’s going on? Is this another test? I told Val I wouldn’t fucking try to run anymore, I’ve stopped!” He snapped, hands in fists as he scowled at Charlie. 

The Princess was taken aback. He’d tried to escape before? Tests? Thoughts swam through her head, many of them horrifying, as she thought about this poor man’s treatment. Her face became serious yet still gentle as she got to her knees properly, kneeling before him at the fountain. “No test, I promise. I want to get you out of here.” Charlie told him, reaching for one of his clenched fists. 

He flinched away first, still scowling. Then he glanced at Vaggie. “What about her?” He asked, gesturing to Vaggie with his chin. 

Vaggie glared back at the man, not saying anything as she stayed on guard. Charlie smiled, finally taking one of his hands and getting into his line of sight. “She’s here to help me! She’s a Weaponry too.” Charlie explained.

The man stared at Vaggie, examining her for a moment, before chuckling. “A Weaponry holding a weapon. That’s...different.” He snorted mockingly, gesturing to the spear in Vaggie’s hand. 

Vaggie’s eye twitched but she remained calm. It wouldn’t do well for her to explode on the guy Charlie was trying to help, even if he was acting like a prick. 

Charlie squeezed his hand, startling him into locking eyes with her again. “We want to help.” She told him, smiling. “But we don’t have much time. Please, come with me and let me help you.” She told him. 

He eyed her, his eyes sad and desperate. Charlie felt despair bloom in her chest at the expression and a wave of anger at Lord Valention for clearly putting it there. “How do I know this isn’t a trap? Or that you won’t just use me...the same way that pri-Val uses me?” The man snapped, but Charlie could see the fear still in his eyes that he tried to mask with the venom in his voice. 

Charlie shook her head. “You have my word as future Queen, that nothing of the sort will ever happen to you, ever again!" Charlie promised him, holding one hand up like she was retelling an oath. "But you've gotta come with me.” She said, her expression serious but gentle as she softened her posture. 

The man’s hard stare broke for a moment as he saw the truth on Charlie’s face before he fixed it with a snarky smile. “The names Angel Dust.” He told her quietly but proudly and with a wink. 

Charlie giggled with him. “Pleasure to meet you, Angel, call me Charlie.” She responded, standing and helping him up too. 

“So uh...what now?” He asked, looking between the two girls. 

Vaggie turned to them after examining the possible escape routes in the garden. There weren’t any so they’d have to go back the same way they had come in. “We better get out of here, rejoin with the others in a bit-“ a loud explosion on the top floor of the manor, the side opposite from the way they had come in, interrupted Vaggie’s voice and the three of them ducked in surprise as debris fell into the garden.

“The fuck was that?!” Angel gasped, glaring at the girls. The trio looked up at the new hole in the wall, smoke spiraling up into the sparkling starry night sky. A fire began to spread from the hole, along the wall, and into the garden as gunfire and screaming could be heard.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other, the same agitated expression on both their faces. “Alastor?” Charlie huffed in question and her companion nodded with a sneer at the name as she moved to the door they had come through. Vaggie peeked around the door frame, signaling for Charlie to join her through it when she deemed it was clear. Charlie grabbed Angel’s hand and tugged him with her as she followed Vaggie. “We’ve got to go. NOW!”


	6. Chapter 6

Rushing back in, they were surprised to find the hallway still empty, unless you count the sounds of chaos from upstairs that filled every space as they ran. They raced down the hall, reaching the end as quickly as they could. Vaggie skidded to a halt and peered around the corridor into the area with the stairs. Groups of men and women with weapons, some of them distinctly Weaponry, rushed up the stairs as others evacuated, coughing and spluttering. The air above them was quickly filling with smoke as a man's authoritative voice yelled angrily amongst the din of chaos. 

“Pinche estúpido!” Vaggie hissed under her breath, rubbing at one of her temples as she closed her eyes in thought. It was quickly followed by “Un putero de gente...” in an angry but quiet voice. 

“What is it?” Charlie asked, Angel and herself looking expectant and worried. 

Vaggie huffed a sigh and scowled at the floor. “There’s a lot of people out there.” She explained. Then she looked at Angel as if coming up with a solution. “You wouldn’t know another way out would you?” Vaggie asked, looking distressed. 

Angel grimaced back at her, despair and anguish in his eyes those his face looked disgusted. “Are you fucking kidding me? Every escape I’ve tried has failed fucking miserably.” He pouted, crossing his arms and glaring irritably at the floor. 

Charlie sighed. “Sounds like we’ll have to use the way we came in.” She told them, peeking out from behind the corner too. The explosion seemed like a decent enough distraction and there was so much movement happening at that moment that they could probably easily slip out without being noticed. “I’d say we run for it.” Charlie said, turning back to them with a determined twinkle in her eyes. Vaggie and Angel stared back at her in disbelief.

"Are you fucking-" Angel started, but Charlie didn't stick around to listen.

"Charlie!" Vaggie hissed, reaching a hand out to stop the Princess as Charlie rushed out first, pushing past anyone who shoved near her. It was mostly servants who barely glanced at her as they tried to evacuate the smokey area. 

Angel sighed dramatically and sprinted after her, followed closely by Vaggie. The trio reached the door, which was open now as a steady swarm of servants escaped the corridor from earlier, hustling into Charlie who was in front of her group. 

They kept close to the wall as they pushed into the corridor, wanting to avoid being taken with the crowd. Angel gasped loudly as someone grabbed his wrist. “Sir, what are you doing? Evacuation is this way?” It was a small Weaponry servant girl with ginger hair and big blue eyes. She had recognised Angel as Val's main Weaponry, no doubt.

Angel was frozen, staring down at the girl with wide eyes. “It’s alright, I’m evacuating out this way.” He told her desperately, ignoring the girl's baffled expression. As far as she was aware, this corridor was a dead end. 

Vaggie had stopped behind him, looking impatient, as Charlie stopped up ahead turning to find them a few steps back. She shot Vaggie a perplexed look as if to tell her to hurry it along. 

Vaggie turned the girl to face her. “He’ll be fine, we’re with him.” She told the girl, unclamping her hand from Angel and turning her to face the evacuation exit. “Come on!” Vaggie snarled impatiently, pushing Angel towards Charlie. By now the corridor had cleared and it was an empty stretch to escape. As the trio legged it, Angel cast a glance over his shoulder. The girl watched him run, before turning and following the crowd.

Reaching the storage room door, Charlie flung it open as well as she could with all the objects that were in the way, holding it open as Angel and Vaggie rushed in past her. She stared down the hall to make sure they weren’t followed before closing the door behind them, allowing them to be swallowed in darkness. 

Vaggie cursed, blindly searching for the other door. “Can you see it?” Charlie asked, not thinking about her wording.

Angel scoffed. “Bitch, I can barely see my own hand? What are we looking for?” He snapped, flailing his arms around and searching for anything to help him see. 

Vaggie cursed again, followed by the sound of falling items. “Be careful...” she warned them weakly, after tripping up. She felt her way forward using her feet to find obstacles in front of her. Vaggie then gasped, finding a wall after moving in the straightest line from the door that she could manage. “I think-“ she grinned to herself, finding the door handle blindly and opening it slowly, checking the surrounding forest for anyone belonging to the manor that had been evacuated.

The light the open door brought in was minimal but it worked in allowing the other two occupants of the room to see where they were going. They followed the light and came behind Vaggie. “Is it clear?” Charlie asked. 

Vaggie nodded. “Looks it, let's get out of here.” She told her authoritatively, nodding towards the forest ahead of them. 

Charlie nodded, turning to Angel who was looking at the outside like it was the most precious thing he’d seen in ages. “Angel? You ready?” She asked, reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

Angel jumped at the touch, before looking at Charlie with a look of lost wonder. “Yeh...yeh, I’m ready...” he whispered in awe. 

The princess smiled to herself, before the three of them raced out the door and straight into the forest, headed for the aforementioned rendezvous point.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel huffed as he followed behind Charlie, the princess and her companion sprinting energetically ahead of him. Trees rushed past him as his adrenaline pumped through his body, pushing him forward. He was almost free, just a little further he thought to his aching thighs. It wasn’t often he ran, as Val’s prized Weaponry he was often sat to the side or traveled along with Val. 

Endorphins flooded his body. He wouldn’t have to hang around with that prick anymore! He was free! A free man! Happy tears left his eyes without his notice as he beamed excitedly to himself. He felt lighter, all his worries sweating off him as he pushed himself to run up one more hill.

The trees became sparser as they came to a clearing where the hill sloped downwards. At the bottom of the hill were two roads; one leading up to the main town of Libidine while the other led to an open valley. Charlie and Vaggie stopped as the reached this hill, leaning against trees as they caught their breaths. Angel felt like whooping but even he wasn’t stupid enough to do that in fear of giving away their position, had they been followed. Instead, he collapsed against the floor, turning on his back and looking up at the stars with a tired laugh. “I’m free!” He giggled almost manically.

Charlie turned to him and joined him in giggling as Vaggie rolled her eyes. “What now?” Vaggie asked the princess seriously. To her, they still weren't in the clear just yet. she knew they needed to get out of here, as soon as possible.

The Princess sighed, still smiling. “We’ve got to wait for the others.” Charlie told her, scanning the trees for any sign of them. 

Vaggie huffed an impatient sigh. “You can’t be serious? We don’t know them?!” Vaggie hissed, flinging her hands in the air as if to exaggerate her point. 

The princess shook her head. “They helped us, the least we can do is wait for them.” Charlie told her. 

“Hey, Uh...the fuck are you guys on about?” Angel grumbled as he sat up, glaring at the girls. He wasn't keen on not being a part of the conversation. Too long had he sat at the side, too afraid to say anything because the first few times he had he had been severely punished. He decided then and there, sat on that hill under the night sky that he wasn't going to be that scared little Weaponry anymore. 

The Princess turned to face him, a small smile on her face. “We had help from some people, this is where we’re supposed to meet them.” Charlie explained simply, shrugging. 

Angel scowled, still confused. “And what’s the problem?” He asked, looking back to Vaggie who was clearly fuming as she curled her hands into fists and scowled.

“We don’t know them!" She snapped, her glare directed at Charlie who ignored her, smiling still. "The main guy, Alastor, he’s weird and-“

“Did you say Alastor? As in, THE Alastor? The one everyone talks about?” Angel gasped, getting to his feet now that his attention was captured. His eyes were wide with unspoken questions. 

Charlie frowned, surprised. “I guess?” She mumbled. “How do you know him?” 

“I don’t, but the way the conference was talking about him, he sounds like a big deal. They’re scared of him, or at least a little intimidated. Anyone with that kind of power instantly has my interest.” Angel explained, smirking widely and looking positively ecstatic. 

The Princess jumped. “Oh of course! You were there at the meeting, what did they say?!” Charlie gasped, moving closer to listen with an expression of awe on her face. 

Vaggie groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm in disbelief. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” She snapped, throwing her arms in the air in frustration once again. 

Angel ignored her, staring confused at Charlie as the princess stopped right next to him to listen to what he had to say. “Uh...” he scowled, shaking his head. “I’d say Lord Vox is the most unnerved by the guy. I don’t know why. They have a history or something?” He explained weakly, moving away from Charlie nervously as she leaned towards him, her eyes wide and her smile excited. 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, frowning suddenly. If Lord Vox, a formidable man with unimaginable power in the army, is weirded out by this one guy...then maybe she should be more concerned?

“Ah, there you all are!” Came an all too familiar voice from the tree line. The trio turned to find Alastor, Husk and Nifty walking towards them in the shadows of the trees. As they entered the clearing and the light of the moon, Charlie gasped. Alastor’s clothes were splattered in blood. 

“What the fuck?!” Vaggie growled, already on the defense as she pointed her spear at them. 

Alastor chuckled. “There there, dear, it’s not mine.” He told her, as though that was the problem. His almost red eyes turned to Angel. “And who’s this?” Alastor asked, cocking his head to the side and getting a good eyeful of the tall, slim man. 

Angel grinned seductively, easily realising this was Alastor. THE Alastor who sent his boss and his associates running to the Queen for help. THE Alastor that Val spent hours ranting about and fixing his manor up to keep out. THE Alastor who broke in despite those measures put in place. 

Angel slunk over to him, taking the hand Alastor put out to shake and shaking it with a gentle rhythm as he stared the man directly in the eye before winking. “Angel Dust.” He introduced himself lowly, suggestively. 

Alastor looked around, confused and uncomfortable with this unabashed flirting. “Alastor.” He introduced himself back but Angel giggled coyly. 

“Oh, I know who you are, big boy.” He grinned, his teeth pearly white except for one golden one that glittered in the moonlight.

Alastor blinked. “Uhh...okay...” he floundered for a moment, before taking his hand back and shaking his confusion off. He gestured to Husk and Nifty, introducing them to Angel as well. Angel had frowned but easily took the dismissal of his flirtation, greeting Husk and Nifty with a charming smile. Though he did try to flirt with Husk, who promptly walked away to smoke a cigarette. 

Vaggie and Charlie shared a look of surprise, uncertain if they had truly witnessed Angel Dust manage to fluster Alastor. The man in red seemed like a robot, knowing what to say every time, and yet here he was struggling on a single sentence after Angel flirted with him. 

Alastor suddenly turned to Charlie, a huge smile on his scary face. Charlie flinched but remained still as he strolled over to her and she foolishly worried maybe this man could read thoughts and was displeased with hers. Instead, he told her “I wanted to say, this was an awful lot of fun!” as casually as ever. It was weird to hear that from a man covered in blood. “However, I’ve got to say while I like your plan, you’re not going to get far without backup!” He added, his grin spreading further if that was even possible. 

Charlie gave him a curious sidelong glance. “What are you saying?” She asked, her tone cautious. 

Alastor chuckled. “I’m saying, why not team up! We’ve got the experience and you’ve got the royal connection! It’ll be perfect, acting out your vision with-“

“How do you know her vision?” Vaggie pressed, glaring at the tall man as she came to stand beside Charlie. 

The man chuckled again, this time louder as he wiped an imaginary tear away. Vaggie stiffened, looking more annoyed that he was laughing at her. “Why, isn’t it obvious?" Alastor asked, grinning brightly. "You rescued Lord Valentino’s favourite Weaponry! You’re clearly fighting the system you grew up in, and I find it thoroughly entertaining!” He explained, still grinning though it looked more sinister now. He came to the side of Charlie, leaning over her shoulder. “Let me guess, you want Weaponry to be treated equal, correct?” He asked, voice low. 

“I- yeh? That’s right? How did you-“ Charlie was cut off by Alastor continuing. 

“Well, I want the same thing! Among other things but those are personal!" he said, moving away from her side to be in front of her. "So, whattaya say? Partners?” Alastor asked, putting a hand out to shake.

Charlie looked at the gloved hand before her, then up to the face of the man it belonged to. Could she trust him? Charlie looked him in the eye, searching for deceit in his expression but again it was like looking into a blank book: unreadable. “You want to...help me?” She repeated, confused. 

“In a sense, yes. Helping you helps me.” He agreed. 

Charlie was thoughtful for a moment until Vaggie pulled her away from the tall man still leaning over her. “You sure you want to do this? I can see in your face you’re thinking about it.” She whispered with concern etched across her face.

The princess huffed a sigh. “We’re going to need all the help we can get. Besides, he seems...genuine enough?” Charlie said, glancing at the man who waved at her when she turned to look at him. 

Vaggie sighed. “If you’re sure, I’ll stand by you but just...be careful.” Vaggie told her, squeezing Charlie’s arms gently. 

Charlie smiled gratefully at her companion. “Thanks.” She said, before putting on a brave face and turning back to Alastor. “Alright, let's do this...teamwork thing!” She nodded. 

“Splendid.” Alastor drawled, grinning brightly as Nifty cheered behind him. Husk couldn't look any more disinterested, but he did smile slightly when his teammates became excited.

Charlie turned to look at the man she had just saved. Angel awkwardly stood to the side, looking at the rest of the group as he hugged himself. The expression he wore was uncertain. “Hey, Angel!” She called and he looked to her, trying to straighten himself so he looked more collected. “Want to join us?” She asked, beaming at him.

Angel’s eyebrows went up. “You want my opinion? On whether I want to join?” He frowned, genuine surprise gracing his beautiful features.

Charlie giggled despite herself as she walked towards him. The rest of the group turned to the two. “Well, of course! You’re a person, aren’t you? Your opinion matters to us.” 

The man before her blanked. “Oh...” Angel whispered, looking at his feet and shuffling on them awkwardly. For the tallest person in the group, he looked so very small to Charlie at this moment. 

“Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to I just-“

“Yes! Uh...yeh, I’ll join.” Angel gasped, interrupting Charlie. Charlie smirked, relieved. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anywhere else hah!” Angel told her, voice sounding forced as he laughed. His pinkish eyes were distant for a moment, as though he were thinking about something else that was not so pleasant. Charlie decided she'd ask later, so as not to dampen his current happy mood.

“As long as you’re happy.” She told him, patting his arm in sympathy and Angel smiled, giving a nervous cough before grinning cheekily. 

“Yeah well, if I’m around that sexy thing I’ll definitely be happy!” He told her teasingly and with a wink as he pointed at Alastor. 

Said man grimaced, looking stiff and awkward as he regarded Angel. “Could you not be so vulgar?” He all but snarled, trying to keep his cool. 

Angel chuckled spitefully, skipping over to the man clad in red. He wrapped an arm around Alastor's shoulders, draping himself over the man sensually. “Could you not be so fucking hot?” Angel teased, which was followed by an irritated huff from Alastor as he attempted to shift the other man of him. 

Charlie chuckled, turning and walking to Vaggie. “We should get out of here, we don’t want to loiter.” She said, loud enough that everyone else could hear.

“Good idea, let's get the fuck out of here. Valentino gives me the fucking creeps.” Husk grunted, walking towards the valley. “We’ll avoid this town, it’ll be crawling with Val’s goons looking for him.” He stated, tossing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Angel. 

Charlie agreed and the group rushed to catch up with Husk, the older man stating they should camp out in the next forest over before saying about the next town Alastor had said about visiting, a town called Superbia. Charlie has gasped and retold knowledge she knew of the area from being taught by her mother. Alastor watched on, his mind ticking away in thought as he grinned wickedly. He expected this could be a lot of fun.


End file.
